Entre a cruz e a espada
by Lady Bee
Summary: Só estou tentando roubar seu coração e guardá-lo para mim." ou morrer tentando, como todo cavaleiro que vê o rosto de uma amazona.


_**Revolta**_

_**Alma que sofres pavorosamente  
A dor de seres privilegiada  
Abandona o teu pranto, sê contente  
Antes que o horror da solidão te invada.**_

Deixa que a vida te possua ardente  
Ó alma supremamente desgraçada.  
Abandona, águia, a inóspita morada  
Vem rastejar no chão como a serpente.

De que te vale o espaço se te cansa?  
Quanto mais sobes mais o espaço avança...  
Desce ao chão, águia audaz, que a noite é fria.

Volta, ó alma, ao lugar de onde partiste  
O mundo é bom, o espaço é muito triste...  
Talvez tu possas ser feliz um dia.

_Vinícius de Moraes_

Olhou-a por um momento, como se olharam tantas vezes antes, e se questionou quando havia perdido o controle da situação. Apenas olhá-la já era um crime passível de morte, pelas mãos dela ou de qualquer um mais fanático pelas leis. Ele nunca conseguia encará-la por muito tempo, ela estava sempre fugindo dele e de tudo que a prendesse.

Tentou pensar em algo para dizer, pensou em pedir para que ela ficasse na casa, mas o que recebeu foi mais um olhar furtivo e então a ausência dela. A noite desvanecia ao nascer do sol e aquela serpente rastejava para fora do quarto, antes que a luz tocasse sua pele. Começou como uma brincadeira e ele se tornou um brinquedo nas mãos sádicas dela.

Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade...

_"- Eu vi teu rosto, amazona. – o segredo para que uma mentira funcione é pronunciá-la com convicção. Tudo o que ele queria era ver a reação dela. O que Shina de Serpente faria diante da fatídica confissão de um cavaleiro de ouro? Não temia por si, sabia que poderia vencer aquela mulher arrogante sem problema algum, era apenas o desejo de provocar a vaidade dela que o movia. Gostava de vê-la a flor da pele. – E então. O que farás?_

_ - O que espera que eu faça, cavaleiro? – ela respondeu impassível – Quer que eu caia em prantos perante tua figura, ou que eu me precipite contra um cavaleiro de ouro como se isso fosse minimamente racional? Não farei isso._

_ - Não pode se abster de uma decisão! Ou mata-me, ou ama-me, nada mais e nada menos que isso. O que fará?! – ele tentou acuá-la. A verdade é que serenidade combinava pouco com ela._

_ - Eu simplesmente agirei. Tu não saberás de minha escolha até que eu a tenha transformado em ato, puro e concreto. – ele lançou a ela um riso nervoso._

_ - Farás como fez com Seiya? Juras de morte para esconder juras de amor? – ele debochou._

_ - Talvez. Mas para alguém com um orgulho como o teu, prefiro juras de amor para levar-te mansamente para o Hades._

_ - Não mencione este lugar! Tão pouco o sagrado nome do "Afortunado"! É mau agouro._

_ - Ver o rosto descoberto de uma amazona, este é todo mau agouro que necessita. – foi a resposta indiferente dela._

_ - Não se a tiver em meus braços. – ele retrucou._

_ - Tu serves a Athena e por ela é protegido. Eu também a sirvo com lealdade, mas toda amazona tem as graças de Artemis. A Donzela Caçadora cuida de suas servas._

_ - Não temo as setas de Artemis._

_ - Seria sábio não contrariar uma deusa. Ela costuma se ofender facilmente._

_ - Este também era um hábito teu. Irritar-se sem grande esforço da parte de ofensor. – ele zombou._

_ - Tempo trás maturidade, cavaleiro. Tu também deverias aprender tal lição. Felizes aqueles que sabem-se temperados e harmoniosos em seus atos._

_ - Onde esta aquela mulher desvairada que cansei de ver perseguir seus inimigos, possuída por fúria e toda sorte de paixões destrutivas? Foi domada, amazona de Serpente? Acaso Shina rendeu-se ao conformismo?_

_ - Não. Eu apenas perdi. – ela disse com os ombros encolhidos – Só se aprende com a derrota. Talvez seja isso o que lhe falta, aprender com seus erros e perdas._

_ - Não tenho erros, nunca fui derrotado! – ele afirmou prepotente. Ela não disse nada, apenas riu da presunção dele._

_ - Um dia aprenderá com tua prepotência. Até lá, apenas aguarde notícias minhas._

_ - Vai assim? Sem dar-me ao menos um beijo de recordação? – ele falou zombeteiro._

_ Shina parou de costas para o homem que a desafiava com tão pouca consideração. Apenas parou, enquanto Milo tentava decifrar o próximo passo dela. Ela levou a mão até a máscara de prata e sem qualquer constrangimento a tirou._

_ Milo sentiu a boca secar, enquanto ela caminhava até ele com o rosto a mostra e uma expressão indecifrável. Serena e controlada, nem um sinal de fúria, ou plano vingativo naqueles olhos sagazes._

_ As mãos seguraram o rosto moreno dele e os lábios tão habituados a proferirem injúrias se ocuparam de trabalho mais doce e não menos venenoso. Ela o surpreendeu, como era de praxe. Ela desferiu o golpe de misericórdia em toda segurança daquele homem, ela o havia desarmado por completo. Milo de Escorpião fora pego em uma armadilha vil._

_ - Não te engana por tão pouco. – ela sussurrou ao separar os lábios dos dele – Iludir tua vaidade é apenas o melhor meio de levá-lo a ruína._

_ - Se este é o percurso para a morte, então acredito que será um trajeto prazeroso._

_ - Até sentir o sabor amargo do veneno de serpente. Cuidado, Escorpião, tu ignoras que não és o único animal peçonhento criado pelos deuses. – sem mais palavras, ela o deixou. Sem mais palavras, pairou no ar uma dúvida patente. Morreria pelas mãos dela em meio a golpes violentos, ou morreria de amores por aquela serpente em pele de mulher?"_

Milo de Escorpião tinha poucos temores. Temia a condenação ao Tartaro, mesmo que tivesse superado as barreiras do Mundo Inferior há tempos. Temia a fúria da deusa Athena e a desonra perante os companheiros. A cima de tudo, temia as perguntas sem respostas e a pior delas era se no coração daquela mulher havia um espaço reservado para Seiya.

Seiya conseguiu, mesmo que poucos tivesse a ousadia de pronunciar em alta voz, cair definitivamente nas graças de Athena, tornando-se se único amante. Todos faziam vista grossa, ignoravam, mas sabiam perfeitamente que ele fora o escolhido. Shina, que o amou por tantos anos em segredo, adotou uma postura mais contida, mais racional e totalmente incompatível com seu espírito explosivo.

Milo não fazia perguntas cujas repostas não queria ouvir. Ele não perguntava sobre o passado dela, não questionava seus motivos para estar ali, nem gastava pensamentos imaginando até onde fora o romance frustrado entre ela e Seiya. Foi a amazona quem o procurou, competia à ela e tão somente ela o direito de matá-lo ou entregar-se sem reservas.

A noite era quente. O sol acabara de se pôr e ele encarava as cores violentas no céus com uma certa monotonia. Tudo na vida dele perdia um pouco do sentido quando não havia alguma ação para movimentar as coisas. Ele era um homem talhado para a batalha. Ele era um filho da deusa da guerra.

Aquela mulher inquietante surgiu na linha do horizonte, subindo as escadas com pose impecável de alguém que se considerava dona do mundo. Shina não mudou tanto a ponto de perder o porte, ela ainda era orgulhosa de suas glórias.

Encararam-se por um longo momento, sem desviar os olhos, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Ela pisou no pé dele, fingiu ser acidente quando tudo fora premeditado. Milo rangeu os dentes em resposta e segurou-a pelo pulso com força. Ela caminhou para dentro da Casa de Escorpião, ele não teve qualquer participação naquela decisão.

Ela dançava diante dele, como uma dançarina árabe que despe sete véus até revelar-se por inteiro e ainda assim nunca mostrar-se de verdade. Shaina era um quebra cabeças de infinitas partes.

Sem palavras complexas, eles se jogaram no chão e se amaram sem reservas. Ele deixou-se iludir por tal oferta tentadora, mas sabia que quando menos esperasse ela acabaria por matá-lo. Não importava, ele morreria satisfeito consigo.

Agora ele observava a silhueta dela, vagamente desenhada no espaço ao seu lado. Era um homem curioso, por mais que não gostasse de admitir. O que leva uma amazona a procurar um cavaleiro de ouro? Ela poderia ignorá-lo, ela devia matá-lo, mas ela estava ali, na cama dele e Milo não era tão tolo a ponto de achar que ela escolheu amá-lo.

- Veio matar-me? – ele perguntou por fim. Ela não se virou para encará-lo.

- Não esta noite. – foi a resposta objetiva dela.

- Nada que deva preocupar-lhe a mente. – ela tentou se esquivar.

- A experiência me diz que uma mulher não busca um homem sem qualquer motivo, normalmente são motivos fortes. – ele disse – E se Shina de Serpente está em minha cama, o motivo deve ser no mínimo dantesco.

- É meu aniversário. – ela disse simplesmente – Penso que ficar sozinha não teria sido uma idéia sábia. Satisfeito? – aquilo o desarmou. Milo a puxou para um abraço e repousou seu queixo sobre o ombro nu dela.

- Muito justo. – ele sussurrou – Sou teu presente de aniversário?

- Quanta presunção! – ela debochou, mas ele sentiu a nota de melancolia ali - Tu és apenas uma distração conveniente.

- Poderia ter procurado qualquer um. Por eu? – ele insistiu.

- Meu rosto já foi visto por teus olhos, procurar qualquer outro seria um desperdício de esforço desnecessário. Já estou condenada a matar ou amar o senhor, então não estou desrespeitando nenhuma lei.

- Poderia ir até Seiya. – ele respondeu. Era algo cruel de se fazer, mas ela estava sendo cruel ao brincar com ele daquela maneira.

- Seiya...Já faz um bom tempo que não penso neste homem.

- Mente muito mal, mulher. – Milo ronronou rouco junto ao ouvido dela.

- Seiya sempre deixou bem claro quem queria. Não estou e nunca estive em posição de competir com uma deusa. – ela disse – Não há o que lamentar, apenas seguirei em frente.

- Seus olhos são falhos, se não consegue ver em ti características dignas de uma deusa.

- Não vim até aqui para ter tua piedade, cavaleiro. – ela retrucou mal humorada.

- Pode ter muita coisa de mim, até mesmo minha cabeça em uma bandeja, mas nunca terá minha piedade.

- Ainda posso escolher matá-lo, cavaleiro. – ela respondeu ríspida – Não se iluda só porque compartilhou a cama comigo.

- Jamais. – ele sorriu – Estou apenas aguardando tua decisão. Seja ela qual for, ficaria feliz em receber meu destino por tuas mãos.

- És um tolo. – ela respondeu irritada.

- Provavelmente, mas é verdade. Você não é tão fria quanto sempre me pareceu, ao contrário, creio que teu coração é muito bondoso e tem receio de ser ferido.

- Está delirando, Escorpião.

- Não, só estou tentando roubar seu coração e guardá-lo para mim. – ele beijou a bochecha dela e sorriu – Feliz aniversário, Shina.

Dias se passaram sucessivamente e a presença dela, com direito a pisadelas, troca de implicâncias e carinhos, se tornou uma rotina para ele. Ele não podia reclamar, nem queria. Tudo não passou de uma mentira cretina, mas ele acabou conseguindo, mesmo que naquela época não fizesse a menor idéia de que queria ela.

Shina era sempre uma dúvida. Algum dia ela poderia levantar e cortar-lhe a garganta sem remorso e ele não poderia se queixar, era o que queria. Jamais questionou a ela se a escolha estava feita. Jamais quis saber se todo aquele jogo era apenas um meio de fazê-lo baixar a guarda.

Estava chovendo muito naquele dia, parecia que o céu estava prestes a cair. Milo contemplava a tempestade com admiração.

A silhueta se desenhou em meio aos grossos pingos de chuva. Ela sumia as escadas e parecia descontrolada. Tanta chuva...Aquilo não era nem de longe um bom sinal. As coisas estavam prestes a mudar, mas ele não sabia se gostaria daquilo.

Ela não fez menção em parar na Casa de Escorpião, ela ignorou a presença dele como se estivesse apenas de passagem. Milo detestava ser ignorado. Segurou-a pelo braço.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele questionou sério. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Deixe-me ir. Preciso falar com Athena. – ela disse séria.

- Não enquanto não disse o que perguntei. – ele insistiu firme – Por que ir até a deusa num dia como este? Olhe pra você. Está ensopada. Jamais faria isso a menos que o motivo fosse grave.

- Há um boato correndo. Eu preciso saber se os rumores são verdadeiros. – ela disse.

- Que boato? – ele não a soltou.

- A amazona de Águia...aconteceu algo. – Shina disse. É claro que Milo, na qualidade de cavaleiro de ouro, sempre ouvia algo interessante entre as pilastras do Santuário. O boato mais famoso era sobre o caso do cavaleiro de Leão e a amazona de Águia, uma história que se arrastou por anos a fio.

- O que tem sua colega? – ele insistiu.

- Foi pega, com o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Houve alguma punição decretada? – Milo perguntou preocupado.

- Não, nem poderia. Eles vão ter um filho. – Shina falou como se pronunciasse uma maldição – O problema é outro.

- Conte-me! – Milo ordenou segurando-a com mais força.

- Solte-me! – ela choramingou – Eu preciso ir!

- Por que isso importa tanto? Eles não foram punidos! Não há o que saber! Se deseja ser útil, felicite os dois pelo filho que terão. Não há um sentido para ir até Athena. – Milo falou convicto.

- Preciso saber se o que dizem é verdade! – ela gritou contra ele.

- E o que dizem?! – Milo respondeu no mesmo tom, agarrando-a pela nuca, ficando cara a cara com a máscara inexpressiva.

- Que a lei foi derrubada. – ela respondeu exausta – Dizem que a lei das amazonas foi derrubada por Athena. Sem máscaras, sem escolhas... – a voz falhou.

- Isso torna as coisas complicadas. – ele falou serenamente – Ou tremendamente simples. - os dedos dele buscaram as bordas da superfície de metal que cobria o rosto dela e a deixou cair no chão de mármore. – Não precisa me matar agora, nem me amar se quiser.

- Então por que eu permaneceria aqui, contigo? - ela questionou com os olhos perdidos.

- Só tu podes dizer. Mate-me, se este for o seu desejo, mas agora você não tem um motivo para isso. Eu, ao contrario, tenho motivos para amá-la.

- Tu és uma ilusão ingrata, o amante de todas e nenhuma...Amar-te, hah! Como se eu precisasse de tal tragédia em minha vida.

- Ao contrário. Tragédias lhe sobram, o que te falta é vida...- ele afagou o rosto dela, fez o contorno dos lábios com seus dedos, perdeu-se nos olhos dela por completo - Deixa que a vida te possua ardente, ó alma supremamente desgraçada. Volta, ó alma, ao lugar de onde partiste. O mundo é bom, o espaço é muito triste...Talvez tu possas ser feliz um dia.

- Palavras doces, vindas de você parecem estranhas. Parecem música.

- Palavras doces vindas de você, parecem milagre. – ele sorriu. – Mas eu quero fazê-la feliz um dia.

- Que este dia seja hoje. – então, sem máscaras, sem obrigações ou escolhas, apenas deixaram-se levar e amar um ao outro.

_**Nota da autora: Pode ser que amem, pode ser que odeiem, não sei. Queria algo poético para esses dois, queria um romance puro e simples, nada linear, nada obvio de entender. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
